


Precious Fall

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex, het, including oral sex., talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tomorrow will be better.” His voice is soft and rough and she almost doesn’t hear him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not edit/change my older works, I just upload them here.

Vera XII makes Uhura mad. Truly, deeply, it enrages her to the core. She wants to scream or cry, wants to fight someone anyone but she doesn’t. She’s a professional, a high-ranking member of a Starship crew. She does her job, calmly, and professionally. Her voice doesn’t so much as waver when the line fills with the desperate pleas from the planet below. She wants to rant and scream at Kirk when he gives the order to leave. She knows it’s the right one, there is nothing they could do, and it would mean risking everyone on the ship with no possibility of gain. The Captain has often been accused of recklessness but never stupidity. She knows if she were in his place she’d have made the same decision, and it’s that knowledge above all that she hates the most.

She sits numbly in her chair until she’s relieved then makes her way off the bridge with legs that almost but don’t quite shake. The people who died there, the needless tragedy of it spurs her down the halls towards he quarters until she realizes she’s almost running and slows herself down. She forces herself to walk the last few feet to her quarters at a measured pace.

As soon as the door closes behind her she strips off her uniform, and head for the shower. She scrubs herself down in water almost hotter then she can bear, rubbing until she feels raw, if not clean. Even after she turns off the water she sits, huddled in a ball on the floor of the shower, knees drawn up to her chin. She thinks of her mother and her grandmother and her sisters all back on earth. For the first time in a long time she wishes she’d done something else with her life. Finally though the little shower and the bathroom grows cold and she gets off the floor and wraps herself in a towel. Out of the shower she stares at her reflect in the mirror for a long time. She looks somehow more fragile without makeup or her uniform, her hair, wet and tangled, sticks to the sides of her face and there are dark circles under her eyes. All those people died she thinks. The people of Vera XII died and they just left them there, and she’s going to have to live with that for the rest of her life. She sighs and turns away.

“Nyota.” Scotty’s gentle lilting voice sounds through the door followed by a soft nock. “Love?”

She suddenly doesn’t want to unlock the door, doesn’t want to go out there and face his concern and grief as if doing so will suddenly make it real. She places both hands palms flat against the door leaning against it almost pushing as if to ward off the reality of what they’ve just done.

“Nyota.” She can hear the concern in his voice but also the soft determination. “Please come out of there.” 

She goes limp against the door as if her arms are no longer strong enough to support her. Then slowly slides down until she’s sitting on the floor her head pressed against the cool metal.

“Oh love.” He says and she closes here eyes and imagines him leaning against the door on the other side, still in uniform, shoulders held straight, mouth set, gray eyes filled with all of the emotion he’s not letting himself feel. He knows better then to ask if she’s ok, tell her she will all right. They both know it would be a lie. After a long moment she stands and unlocks the door. It slides open noiselessly and he takes one look at her and gathers her up in his arms holding her close. They just stand there holding each other until finally she pulls away, cupping his face in her hands. She looks at him seeing the lines of worry just starting to appear around his eyes prematurely, his lightly hair cut too short, the pain behind his all too expressive eyes. Then she kisses him, a chaste brush of lips against lips before pulling away again. He opens his mouth as if to say something and she kisses him again this time hard, demanding her tongue surging unto his mouth and his hand goes to wind in her still wet hair. Her hands are on his shoulders pulling him close against her body. She twists her hips against his and he makes a small sound against her lips and spreads his legs just slightly, just enough to let her get closer. He pulls away first and strokes her wet hair back from her face, and she makes a frustrated noise.

“Montgomery . . .” He looks surprised because she, like everyone else, usually doesn’t call him by his given name. He takes both of her hands in his, studying them as if trying to figure something out and she makes another frustrated noise and leads him half pulling to the bedroom. Once there she guides him to the bed though it is Scotty who pulls her down onto it and strips away the towel. He kisses between her breasts, along her neck, back up to her lips, and she sighs. He kisses back down her body gently kissing around then sucking hard on first one and then the other nipple and she puts one hand on the back of his neck and groans. He licks soothingly at them each in turn and her hand on his neck tightens.

“Scotty . . .”

“Nyota?”

He looks up at her through is lashes and she can see he’s smiling and that more then anything else she finds comforting. He kisses down her body across her flat belly, then down to her hips. Her breathing speeds up and she spreads her legs but he stubbornly still refuse to touch her where she wants him to and kisses down the inside of her thigh instead. She makes a soft noise and struggles onto her elbows so she can watch him and he rubs the very begins of stubble across the side of her thigh making her shiver. Then he kisses her right there, and she gasps softly eyes falling shut and hands unconsciously tangling in the bedcover. He cups her thighs, holding her legs apart, and licks one long strip up before focusing is attention on her clit and she jerks hard on the bedcovers, titling her hips towards him, arching her back. His hands are warm and solid on her thighs moving down to cup her ass, and she spreads her legs more without thinking. One his hands pull away and she gasps when a few secants later he gently eases a finger inside of her. The dual stimulation, finger and tongue is almost too much and not quite enough, and she swears softly gripping the edge of the bed and grinding back down onto him aware of nothing but her impending orgasm.It’s starting to get harder to breaths and she’s making small high-pitched noises she’s barely aware of. He licks down her entire length and then adds a second finger a little more roughly then the first.

“Gods!” She can’t breath, she really can’t she thrust down hard again and feels her whole body tightens as she comes. She goes limp and Scotty slowly pulls away petting her thighs and hips before standing quickly undressing. She holds out a hand to him and takes it letting himself be pulled onto the bed and she kisses him, noting he tastes a little like herself, and she doesn’t mind really. There’s a couple awkward moments as they rearranged themselves on her bed, until he’s laying flat and she’s bending over him, still a little giddy form her orgasm. She kisses his neck, and then his chest, rolling his own nipples between her fingers and watching as his eyes fall shut.

“Scotty.”

“Humm?”

He opens his eyes again looking up at her.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Her hand goes down to stroke his cock and he gasps softly arching slightly. “I was upset, but I was also acting irrationally and I’m sorry.”

He takes several deep breaths, closes his eyes, opens them again and shakes his head. “Don’t be. I get it.”

She doesn’t know if he means it or not and she decides they are going to have to have a longer conversation about this later. Instead she moves to straddle his waist, lining him up with herself and sinking down. He makes another small noise, holding onto her thighs again. She strokes her fingers across his chest, concentrates on the almost overwhelming sensation of him inside of her, concentrates on making him come. It doesn’t take long.

Scotty always completely silent when he comes, eyes falling shut, long lashes against his cheeks. She always finds it both beautiful and slightly disturbing because he’s not really a quiet man normally speaking. She bends so she can lean her forehead against his shoulder and listens to him breath for a long time. She finally gently pulls away, rolling to lie beside him and he reaches out without opening his eyes and pulls her close.

“Tomorrow will be better.” His voice is soft and rough and she almost doesn’t hear him, but he sounds like he’s actually trying to convince himself more then her. She bites her lip and moves closer to him, holding him close, keeping him safe, and tries at least to sleep.


End file.
